Phosphatidyl diglucosyl diglyceride, its metabolism and function is the central theme of the research project. Its enzymatic synthesis from diglucosyl diglyceride and diphosphatidyl glycerol (and possibly phosphatidyl glycerol) and its function as a covalently bound moiety of the membrane lipoteichoic acid of S. faecalis (faecium) ATCC 9790 will be further studied.